Fallen tears
by loontoon142
Summary: Itachi held his arms around himself against the stinging chill. But he knew it wasn’t the weather it was his own guilt. He had a mission, to collect the last Jinchuuriki, but his intensions were in finding his brother. Uchiha Sasuke...Review please!
1. Chapter 1: These were not my intensions

Omg!!! It's here! The first chater of my first fanfiction on this site. I hope you enjoy it!!! I sure enjoyed writing it!!! Thank you my awesome editer kristineX3 forhelping me out!!! Your support and and everything! I feel completely like a fanfuction writer now!!! Whoot! My fandom is complete.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto..NOOO Or I would be siting in an awesome fluffy chair and drinking cola with guys massaging me XD...Unfortunately I'm not...TT

* * *

"_You never understood my true intensions,"_

Blue sky crumbled and roared under the rain. Droplets of god's tears swiftly fell down, splashing on a young man while doing so. But this man could care less about the falling rain; he had more on his mind. Slowly He looked up at the dark sky and saw a flash of lightning. Rain drops splashed down on his face and forced him to close his eyes. Each droplet fell like a knife cutting away at his flesh. With each droplet, more and more memories came flowing back to him. He twitched as the rain hit his eyelids. Splatters of crimson and scarlet formed in his thoughts and he began to shudder. Memories started to overwhelm him and Itachi hunched down. He held his arms around himself against the stinging chill. But he knew it wasn't the weather; it was his own guilt.

"_No. I-I wasn't supposed to.., I-I…I didn't mean it like that…"_

Itachi was all scrambled up inside when he first reached the Akatsuki. And when he became a member; he was even more unstable than ever before. Itachi, the eldest son of Captain Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto was known to be a great Ninja. He was as his father said the "pipe" that connected the clan to his village. But his father regrets ever thinking that. Just after half a year of becoming an ANBU, Itachi started to act strange. But has anyone cared to know why he acted strange? Yes people wondered, but did they care about the reason? Itachi killed his clan at the age of 13 and kept his brother alive, telling him that if he wanted to kill him, he must spend his life hating him and acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan. Everyone was angry at Itachi; they hated him for what he did. Saying how heartless he was.

Itachi walked away from the fallen tears and headed in the direction of his destination. A bitter smile reached his lip but he quickly bit it away. What was he thinking? He was a criminal now. That was all that matters. Shinobi must kill their own hearts and fight in the shinobi way. They must do whatever it takes to fulfill their mission. And right now, Itachi's mission was to gather the last Jinchuuriki in his hands and bring him back to their hideout.

"_There's nothing more for me to do except wait…"_

"_Pitter, Patter, Pitter, Patter…"_ He strolled down the hill, his feet soaking in the damp ground. Itachi was devoured in his own daze. Water bounced up and down from the ground with each motion of his feet. Itachi looked up and found him standing at the entrance of the Akatsuki lair. Water dangled from each strand of hair as Itachi lifted his head up to face the moving figures inside. Frustration, anger and memories of solitude came rushing back to him as he thought about the night where everything seemed to freeze. "Damn bastard." he swore, under his breath. Itachi lowered his gaze to the floor and sighed as he began again. "What… what really came over me on that night? Was I… Was I really that fixed on joining the Akatsuki? So fixed that I killed my parents with no hesitation?" Itachi tried to think back on that night as hard as he could. But he couldn't seem to find the image of his parents dying by his hands. On that night, Itachi realized as he looked down on the two pale bodies that he had killed his parents.

"_But…How?"_

And at that very time, the only thought that came to his mind was. "I didn't do it!" But their bodies were right in front of him. And he knew, as he looked up at the bloody sword, that he had killed them. Lightning flashed on that rainy night. And lightning flashed again on this pouring day. Tears flowed softly down his pale cheeks as he walked to the gates of Konoha. He knew it was alright to cry. No one would see. No one cared anyways. The only person who ever truly was dear to him, he made him hate. He thought back to that night again…

_Flashback_

"What? What is this?" Itachi quickly observed the room and found two dead bodies on the ground by his feet. "What?" He thought aloud again. His gaze slowly drifted up to reveal a sword covered in a thick crimson liquid. The first thought that came to Itachi's mind was, "What is this? How come they're dead?! I-I didn't kill them… Did I?" But he knew, even though his insides denied it. He knew it was true. And the second thing that came into his mind was, "I have to hide! I have to hide all evidence. It's because I didn't do it."

Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks and Itachi lifted his face up to face the cold window.

"_No, No one must see this... If they do, I must…Hide the fact! Or, death…""_

But Itachi couldn't bear the thought of dying. He knew, that even as strong as he seemed. His worst fear caused him to be a coward. Yes, his worst fear _was_ dying. At that very moment, he heard a sound. Slowly his head turned to face the very thing he most feared. Standing in the doorway, was his beloved brother, trembling at the two bodies. "No,"

"_SASUKE!"_

Itachi wanted to run towards his little brother. He wanted to explain everything to him. He wanted to forget what had happened. But Itachi didn't want to be humiliated. He knew, that if he apologized, that would mean he had admitted defeat. He foolishly thought that if he apologized, everyone would know he had made a mistake. His clan's pride and honor had rubbed off and stained him.

"O-kaa-san! O-tou-san!" Sasuke cried out as he ran towards his parents. He hovered over them, trembling for a few moments, like he didn't believe that they were dead.

Itachi couldn't bear look at his brother like that. He slowly wiped away the tears that fell silently down his face and turned to face Sasuke directly. But he was too proud to care about what will happen to his sibling.

"They won't wake"

Slowly, thumping sounds of someone's footsteps echoed closer to Sasuke. Trembling, the poor boy looked up and gasped at the sight before him. Slowly but surely, the figures head turned into the moonlight and there stood his brother. They looked at each other in the eye, Itachi longing to tell him the truth and Sasuke longing for him to explain.

"O-nisan? O-nisan! Mom and dad… They were, they were… Why? Why?" asked Sasuke while trembling furiously. "Who could have…?"

"_Sasuke… I only… I didn't…I-I deserve to die…"_

Itachi watched his brother tearing himself apart and couldn't bear it any longer. What reason was there to tell him the truth? Itachi didn't care any more. He might as well lie to him. It's because everything that mattered was gone now. There was no point in living. Living on in guilt and sorrow wasn't worth it. He might as well be known as a great criminal. A man who assassinate his family at the age of thirteen. He would be a legend. Quick as a flash, Itachi threw a shuriken at Sasuke's shoulder, making a small cut appear on his arm. Sasuke gasp. "Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me. Then blame me, hate me. And live on in shame. Run, run, and cling desperately to life. Then one day, come before me with the same eyes as I bear now…" Itachi closed his eyes and slowly opened them again his face filled with regret. It didn't matter to him any more. He would live in guilt while his brother lived in shame.

"_I hope, Sasuke. That you will punish me and give me what I deserve."_

_End of flashback_

Itachi looked back at the Akatsuki lair and continued his way to Konoha, his mind crazy and ready to implode any second. Blameworthiness, dishonor, remorse, shame and sin filled him up from head to toe. He felt suffocating.

* * *

I know it's short!! Very short... This was actually suppose to be a one-shot story at first but it ended up too long to be! My editer said people wouldn't like a LONG story, but she's right. XD

I thought about this story alot, and have been planning it out for some time but never had the courage to actually write it. Until my awesome editer Kristine came along! THANK YOU!!! Would have never been able to do this or get a good start on without you!

Special thanks to KristineX3- Would have never been able to do this without her. She's awesome! So if you ever have a chance read her stories!


	2. Chapter 2: Where are you?

_Hey everyone XD, This is the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you Kristine for editing. You're awesome! And thanks you Mai dei for being the first to review! I love you all. Please enjoy and review. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I'M HOPING TO GET AT LEAST 5 More reviews XD. So please do!! muahaha_

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...period...As I said before. I wouldbe a freaking rich girl if I did...MUAHAH

_Dances around_

DRUM ROLL Here it is!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER!

_

* * *

_

_Thump, _

_Thump,_

_Thump_

Slowly a figured walked through the falling rain meeting a man with long golden apricot hair. They stared long and hard at each other and nodded then moved about through the narrow streets of Konoha. Itachi was in the lead and his partner was behind him. They walked silently for a while then stopped at a dumpling shop so that they wouldn't look suspicious.

"Eh, Itachi-san, why were you so late Hm?" asked Deidara as he gave a questioning look at his partner for the mission. Itachi said nothing and continued to walk. He pulled out a seat and sat down with a plop. Itachi felt a burning sensation inside his body that somehow he couldn't explain.

"Yo. You don't have to act like a mindless freak here. You could at least say something! This is our first mission together." Deidara sighed and looked at his helpless partner. Itachi was the last person he would chose to be his partner. Deidara looked over at Itachi, hoping for at least some fun but only received a cold glare. His eyes slowly drifted downwards and faced the ground. 'Not only is he someone I don't want to be partners with; but how am I supposed to impress him when he's already so great?' Deidara thought as he silently took a seat himself, facing Itachi.

For a long time now, Deidara had a slight crush on Itachi. Maybe that was the reason he never wanted to be paired up with him. But who wouldn't have a crush on him? Itachi with his long raven hair and his glorious onyx eyes, anyone would fall for him. Deidara never knew that he was bisexual, until he met Itachi. He blushed at the thought and quickly pushed it away. 'What am I talking about? I'm a serial killer, why am I thinking about love? And anyways, with my artistic looks, any girl would fall for me.' He smirked at the thought and turned to fix his eyes on Itachi.

"We have to keep moving around. You can talk later. It's too dangerous to talk right now." hissed Itachi He looked around the small shop but saw no one. It was quiet… Itachi felt like an idiot. Slowly, Itachi's eyes drifted down and he gazed upon his light cream fingers. Deidara watched him closely, making sure he missed nothing. After a minute or so, a waitress came out and stood before their table.

"Good morning! Would you like to order anything?"

The blonde looked up and smiled at the pretty girl. She blushed and quickly looked away. Deidara received a glare from Itachi. "Just two cups of tea, and a plate of dumplings yeah." Deidara muttered slowly. 'Alright, see, just what I thought. No one can resist my artistic looks'

The girl moved in to hear better; strands of violet hair streaming down the sides of her plump face. "Ok." she said happily. Looking up from her notebook, she found Deidara staring at her and blushed again. "Um, your order will be out in a few minutes." She said quietly after her face was completely a light shade of pink. She turned away and strolled back to the kitchen.

"Itachi…" Deidara began. He glanced back at his partner and waited for an answer. 'No one can with stand my looks…Everyone except him' he muttered in his head quietly.'

Itachi continued to play around with his fingers and only stop to say "Hn?"

"Where will we be searching next?" he asked moving closer for a better view at the handsome raven hair man.

"I'm thinking around the Hokage tower?" Itachi replied softly.

Deidara looked shock and slightly confused. "Why there? We could get caught easily."

"Shh!" Itachi hushed at him. "Don't say things without thinking."

"Oh…Sorry yeah." Deidara said a little bashed.

"I have a feeling… that he's there."

'_Sasuke I mean.'_

"Ok, what ever you say…But if you're wrong, I call giving out the next order."

"Here's your order!" called out a cheerful voice.

The two looked up and found the waitress smiling at them. Itachi put his hands in his pockets while Deidara reached for a stick of dumplings. Deidara grasp it and pulled it up, lifting his head slightly catching light in his golden hair. He noticed the girl looking at him and focused his vision. "Hn..." he said, looking directly at her. She smiled and winked at him before walking away.

_One hour later_

Itachi moved around in silence. He was silent, but his insides were crying. He felt distressed, bitter, grief and dispiriting. There were no cheerful words to describe Itachi. He longed to see his brother and at the same time hoping not to meet him. He looked ahead at the gray sky.

_"Gray… Yes, that's how I feel. I feel just like the sky today."_

"Do you even know where he is?" said Deidara, interrupted Itachi's thoughts. Itachi Instantly shook himself out of his illusion and focused on Deidara's words.

Deidara sighed; he glanced quickly at the sky, his aureate hair tumbling down behind him. Despite the fact that he was a boy, Deidara was beautiful. His brilliant aquamarine eyes battled against the gray sky as they caught hold of each other and his golden hair shone like the sun rising and blinding all darkness. But something was wrong, one single tear rolled softly down his pale cheek and he turned away abruptly. He was a criminal, a wanted murderer; but for what? Why was he wanted? Deidara's mysterious past was still to be discovered.

An hour had passed of searching the village and Deidara finally figured that Itachi wasn't even trying to find their target. He glanced once more at his silent partner and decided to break the silence. "Hey… Itachi-sempai. Let's go back and stay at a motel or something yeah. We'll look for them later. I mean what kind of 15 year old kid goes out in the rain un?" whispered Deidara. He gave him an assuring smile but did not get one back; he never expected one anyway.

About an hour of searching some more, Itachi finally gave up and followed Deidara, but what he didn't know was that there was someone else following them. "Fine, we'll stop now but where will we stay then?" Itachi called out to Deidara tediously.

Deidara didn't answer, he felt a presence, of someone lurking around; but he quickly shrugged it off and turned to face Itachi. "I don't know, let's look around…"

"Itachi…? How come he's here? It takes a lot of guts to come back so soon from his last visit." growled Kakashi in his head. He quietly followed them, making sure he was a good distance a way.

"I was here before, if we keep lurking about, I'm sure someone would notice us." Itachi said coldly. He glared at Deidara but his partner only ignored him.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt yeah! I'm finally free from Tobi's annoying voice now, so we might as well enjoy it while it lasts. He said sarcastically.

They walked until noon and stopped at a small cabin a few kilometers away from Konoha.

Itachi looked in the window and saw that it was occupied. He grabbed his kunai and was ready to burst in.

"Hey, Itachi-Sempai…" Deidara said, trailing his name. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Itachi was barely listening. Deidara let out a sigh and started again. "This is our first mission together un?" He waited for an answer but got none. Slowly he tilted his head to one side and quickly glanced at his partner again, blushing while doing so.

"Deidara, I said this isn't the time. Do you not understand me?" hissed Itachi. He narrowed his eyes and focused his thoughts once more in breaking the cabin door.

The rain lightened as time passed and soon it only came down in small droplets. Itachi broke down the door and entered the cabin. Deidara watched from the background as Itachi started to slaughter everyone that was there. Rain, tears, blood… It was everywhere. He smiled bitterly and moved his head in closer to watch his partner. But there was something particular. Itachi was standing there and not moving a muscle. Deidara ran towards the opening and went inside slowly, making sure he wasn't heard by Itachi, there he peeked around a corner and found Itachi frozen stiff still.

"Itachi?" he muttered softly, but Itachi didn't hear, his eyes were already fixed on the little boy in front of him.

"_Sasuke….Sasuke…"_

Itachi looked down at the boy, somehow feeling like a child himself. He stared hard at him until his vision began to fade. He almost felt inferior to him.

'_Don't hurt him…'_

'No…' Itachi shook his head carelessly. "No!" He screamed. Guilt, this was guilt. The feeling of dread, like your stomach was twisted into a knot. 'This feeling, I don't know why…but'

Itachi shook violently. Memories of his past, each and every one of them pour down, making his body tremble and begin to grow weak.

"_When I grow up, I'm going to become a ninja just like you O-nisan!"_

'No Sasuke. Don't be like me! Don't lust for power like I did…'

_Guilt? This is guilt? This feeling of inferiority. This terrible emotion that suffocates you when you think about what you did. Something that fills you with regret and shame…Is my punishment for being selfish? To live on like this?_ Itachi began to shake violently and soon lost control of his entire body.

'Numb… Yes that's the word…I feel numb. Helpless, no one can save me'

_No one can save you but yourself_

Itachi's eyes began to widen as the thought came into his mind. 'Myself?'

_You are the only one who knows about yourself. You are the only one who understands what you yourself are going through. No one can help you except you._

'Guilt and sorrow. Shame and regret…I can save myself from all of it?'

Itachi fell to the ground, panting. He lifted his head to come face to face with the boy again. The boy was on the ground as well. Itachi suddenly went pale and thoughts kept coming back to him as he began to realize the right way out. 'I can save myself from this feeling… It doesn't matter if it cost me my life… I am no longer afraid of dying.

If there was anyone that was watching him, they would notice a particular change in his face. It would turn awfully pale and then tears would start to fall, but then it would seem if he was to breathe fresh air again after living in a capsule for all of eternity. Deidara had witness this all. 'Itachi? If there was once that I wish I could read minds, it would be now.'

'Sasuke… Never lust for power…' Tears gently slid down the pale cheeks as he began to remember. 'I have made a mistake. I no a have taken the wrong way out. But it's not too late to turn back. If he would forgive me for what I did…I was the one who made him selfish and arrogant. I made him lust for power'

"_When I grow up! I want to be a great ninja like O-nisan and O-tou-san!"_

"_Whatever you do Sasuke. Do not follow your brother's footsteps." _

"_Sasuke, You have to remember that we're unique siblings… we will always be brothers, even if you were to hate me."_

_Somewhere in Konoha_

"Naruto! Hey! Wait up!" cried out a high pitched voice. A girl ran out of the rain and ducked under the signs as she entered the famous ramen shop. She looked around, desperately trying to find her annoying team mate. When she finally found him, Sakura marched up towards Naruto with a scowl. "Hey you! Kakashi sensei's not even here yet! You can't just go in and order! We have to wait!"

"Aw, but Sakura, I'm really hungry! Can't we just have an appetizer!" whined Naruto. He looked at her hopefully but didn't get any response. He took a seat and looked at her in admiration. Naruto smiled, he loved her scowl. It felt warm, like words of unsuspecting love.

"What? Naruto, why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked suspiciously, looking closer at him. She pulled out a seat and sat next to him. The chair felt hard and cold but after some time it filled up with warmth. 'Like my heart' she gently thought as memories of Sasuke poured in. They sat there for some time. Naruto was fidgeting as usual and Sakura daydreaming. Although it wasn't very long until their teacher came. Well if you could say an hour not long.

"Yo." called out a deep yet friendly voice. The couple turned there heads and was greeted with the same familiar smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Late, as usual'

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and smiled despite the fact that she was rather annoyed.

"Kakashi sensei! You're late!" both of them cried out. Their teacher chuckled and walked in. He took a seat next to them and started ordering just like that. Sakura and Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, the first thing he does when he comes in is ask for food!" complains Naruto. He looked miserably over at Sakura is a sarcastic fashion and chuckled.

Sakura laughs a bit herself and starts ordering. She placed her pale fingers upon the menu and smiled as she spoke to the waitress.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" complained Naruto again. He pulled his right arm up and started to call out dishes, hoping to not be the last person whose dish comes out.

When everything was soothed again, Kakashi turned to them with a grim face. He looked worried and angry. Fear spread along the side of the young man's cheek bones.

"Naruto, Sakura, I have to warn you two. My being late was of something important." He said, his eyes slowly narrowing. They drifted away for awhile and glanced back upon the youngsters whose face seemed to mock him.

Naruto and Sakura both turned to each other smirking. "Sure…" They said. Just as Kakashi predicted they did not believe him. None of them did, they definitely had a sly look on their faces.

"I'm serious! Are you listening you two? I encountered someone very important today." he said, his voice slowly going light. He put his hands up high into the air, making a pose to say he's telling the truth. Naruto and Sakura were now interested and looked at him queerly.

"Some one…Important?" questioned Sakura, a puzzled look on her beautiful complexion. She pondered for a moment but couldn't figure out who would be important.

Naruto nodded with her, agreeing to what she asked. He also didn't know who was important… Except…The thought of Sasuke slowly creped into his mind and Naruto instantly bit his lip out of reflex. It was an old habit that started after his best friend left. Naruto would bite his lip anxiously when something concerning Sasuke would come. He felt shame and guilt for breaking his promise to Sakura. And not only that, Naruto felt that he will, eventually lose Sasuke forever.

"You might not be pleased to hear this but,"

Kakashi suddenly lowered his voice so only the two of them could hear. "The Akatsuki are in Konoha, including Itachi." He lowered his gaze and stared at the table with a worried expression. He didn't want to see the fallen and upset faces of his pupils.

"What?!" The two of them said in horror.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Naruto said aloud, climbing to his feet instantly. 'Just when it was getting peaceful too!' he thought angrily.

"No, Naruto sit down!" Kakashi growled, shoving Naruto back in his seat. "We have to plan things out wisely, not like the last time they came! Now think carefully, before we do anything rash. We have to inform the Hokage first. That is the most important task right now."

"You mean you didn't yet?" Sakura said, now looking even more worried. She glanced over at Naruto and found him fidgeting wildly with his fingers and looking at the tear drops falling from the sky. One rain drop hit the ground gently, crystal water bouncing up reflecting her eyes. She found herself gazing at her twelve year old self long ago.

"Unfortunately no, I didn't. So hurry up and eat and we'll go together." Kakashi suggested, interrupting her thoughts. He split his chopsticks and bowed. "Itadakimasu." He said.

Sakura glanced at her meal and felt a tight not in her stomach. Looking down into the bowl she suddenly felt nauseous and held herself from throwing up. 'Sasuke…'

"Itadakimasu..." Sakura and Naruto both said after some silence Naruto looked down at his ramen and for once in his life, he had no appetite.


	3. Chapter 3: Tell me now

Yo! Hey! I haven't wrote in so long. Well, I was kind've busy with the TNA fic... but now I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Personally I thought it was really short, sorry about that. But I wanted to leave it off somewhere Please read and I hope you enjoy. Remember to review! I hope my reviews go up to at least 15 until I upload next.

This story was edited by my beta-reader **–Kristine X3-** Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**

* * *

**

'Sasuke,' mouthed Sakura as she passed the training field with her team mates to the Hokage tower. The rain still poured and she could see the damp fields overflowing with water. They had finished their meal fairly quick and Kakashi had told them to forget their training. It was unfortunate and Naruto whined a lot but Sakura knew that it was for the best.

"What was that Sakura?" asked Kakashi, noticing the fallen face of the young woman.

"What? Oh, nothing, it's just; this training ground has so many memories," she said confidently. She let out a quivering sigh and smiled bitterly.

"Tell me about it." muttered Naruto. He also turned his head to look at the training field. 'What is wrong with these two?' Kakashi thought, but he shrugged it off and blinked back the tears himself.

"Come on you two, we have to hurry. And Sakura, we grow stronger from mistakes. Don't worry yourself; I'm sure he's fine." He took a long breath and slowly exhaled it. Sasuke, are you prepared for what Orochimaru will do to you?' He looked up and found that they had already arrived at the Hokage tower. "Oi, Naruto, Sakura. Hurry, I have to check something out so you go first," he said. There was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach but he didn't quite catch what.

"Go?" repeated Naruto looking shocked. His eyes moved quickly to face his sensei but Kakashi had already turned away. "Why do you have to go Kakashi?"

"Come off it Naruto. If he has to go, it's definitely something important." Sakura didn't want to sound bratty but she was annoyed and angry too. Why did the Akatsuki have to come now? Things couldn't get any worse. Sasuke's already gone, now they want to take Naruto from me too?' she shook her head in shame and looked at the ground. Sakura knew she sounded selfish as of right now, but she couldn't help it.

"Alright then Sakura, I'll leave the rest up to you. Informing the Hokage isn't a very hard task, so don't disappoint me." He gave a final nod of his head and dashed away. They watched until there wasn't a speck of him left and turned to face each other. Sakura glanced up at her partner and gave him a confident smile. 'What ever it may be; I won't let the Akatsuki harm anyone else that I love.'

Naruto saw her smile and gave her one of his own. She looked up at him in surprised and walked over to pat his head. "Aw, Sakura, what was that for?" he whined. She laughed and took his arm in her own. Naruto, I will protect you.

They walked in the tower confidently, Naruto blushing and Sakura giggling a bit. The rain poured down hard and even after they walked in, they could still hear the crashing of god's tears.

"Sakura," Naruto said, trailing her name a bit. He looked up at her with a worried expression. They had walk quite a bit down and was now in the main hall way. It seemed quite normal, but something was definitely wrong. After ten minutes already, Naruto could still hear the everyday noises of the outside world. Sakura noticed Naruto's discomfort.

"What is it?" she said confidently. Naruto's eyes left hers and searched the ground eagerly as if looking for the words to say.

"How come we can here the rain from inside?" he asked finally. A heavy breathed escaped his lips and he quickly covered it with a chuckle, but Sakura had already heard him.

"How, come you have to ask me stupid questions?" she retorted back. Sakura sighed and gave up. 'I might as well stop the arguing before it starts.'

"It's because, I guess... I don't know. Maybe the entrance door is open and the sounds coming through, echoing off the walls." Her answer was serious this time.

"But, I closed the door..." he said, his voice quivering a bit.

Sakura stopped walking and slowly turned her head towards Naruto, her face filled with concern. She let go of his arm and turned her back to him. 'This is what I was afraid of...' she thought silently to herself.

"Eh, what is it? Sakura, why do you look so frightened?" he asked, trying to kid around. Naruto smiled a bit but nothing seemed to comfort her.

"Naruto, what does this sound like to you? What does this look like to you?" she asked, her voice slowly shaking with each syllable.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?"

"I mean, if it isn't the rain then? Look around you Naruto," she said, her voice getting a bit annoyed.

Slowly, Naruto gazed upon the hall, his heart beat beating loudly but calmed once he saw that everything was still the same. 'It's just the hall...' He was about to say but something struck him.

"S-Sakura, we've been through this part already, haven't we?" he asked nervously.

Sakura nodded and took out her kunai, ready to fight. "Naruto, hurry and go to the Hokage's room immediately!" she called out. 'If it's the Akatsuki, than they must want Naruto. I have to get him out of here and hold them off until Kakashi comes.' Sakura closed her eyes, pushed her hand on Naruto's forehead and shot energy of chakra through him. "Go Naruto!" He nodded and dashed down the halls, leaving Sakura to fight. He regretted leaving Sakura, but he would regret it more if he stayed.

"Un? You noticed very good." a feminine voice suddenly called out. There was a chuckle that came with it and it echoed around Sakura. The girl desperately trying to penetrate the sound didn't notice the man behind her. Slowly she felt a presence hovering behind her back and turned her head, fearing what she might see.

"Boo!" said a man. She looked up at him and screamed.

"Aaa!" the sound of Sakura's voice echoed down the halls and deafened Naruto's hearing on the way. He stopped and turned his head abruptly towards the direction of her voice. 'What? How could, I just left her less than 3 minutes ago.'

"Bad mistake," called out a voice in front of him, and before he even knew it, he was slashed in the chest with a kunai. Blood splattered on the wall behind them and formed a crimson stain.

Naruto gasped in shock and pain as he tried to recover his position. Quick as a flash he threw out his kunai, but missed by several centimeters. "I-Itachi, you bastard!" he cried out between gasps of air. Itachi only stood there staring out his target. Slowly he moved towards Naruto, making Naruto flinch and back away. "Itai!" Naruto cried out in pain, as he hit the wall behind him, spattering more blood. "What do you want!" asked Naruto. He looked up at the dark figure, and cursed himself for being so careless. Itachi bend down to face Naruto. He looked inside his eyes before saying.

"Why isn't he with you?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" Naruto screamed. Jumping to his feet, he kicked Itachi but missed.

"Where is my brother?" he asked, more direct this time. They gaze at each other, Itachi's eyes slowly falling to search over Naruto's body. They narrowed at how much blood the boy before him lost. Looking at the boy made him remember about his past, but he quickly shook it off. 'Impressive. Normally a human being would collapse from loosing all that blood,' thought Itachi. He looked more closely at Naruto, waiting impatiently.

Naruto stared back, not daring to answer. 'How am I supposed to say, he went to Orochimaru," Naruto thought. He blinked away the tears that were about to fall and summoned his courage once more.

"Why should I tell you?" he said, spitting in Itachi's face. Itachi wiped it off and angrily and was about to strike Naruto again but stopped at the sound of his partners voice.

"Nice going, you practically kill the guy Itachi! Let's go, I'm beat. Who knew a girl could fight so well?" Deidara walked over to Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder while grinning.

"Get your hands off of me." Itachi said coldly. Deidara quickly pulled off his hand, looking a bit shocked and hurt. He saw that Itachi had put a kunai on Naruto's neck. "Hey, what are you doing? We already have him. Let's go!" Deidara suggested.

"Shut up! You stay out of this!" Once again, Itachi pulled Naruto up, holding and choking him by the collar. "Where is my brother?" Itachi's voice held no mercy. Deidara looked rather shocked and amused.

"Yo, sempai, you have a brother?" he asked, smirking. Itachi ignored him and continued to wait for an answer.

"Like I said before, why should I tell you?" Naruto challenged.

"Or else I'll kill you," Itachi said coldly. He lowered and pushed his kunai slowly into Naruto's neck, stopping when he made a small cut. Blood started to leak through and turned his white collar to crimson.

"Itachi, we need him! Don't go and kill him!" called out Deidara.

"It matter not to me. I want to know where my brother is." Itachi's voice was menacing. He placed his kunai around the perimeter of Naruto's neck, about to inflict further damage when a silver haired man and a pink haired Kunoichi showed up.

"Itachi let Naruto go. You want your brother? Then let me tell you, he not here. He's with Orochimaru."

Slowly, the kunai dropped.

"Orochimaru," a deep voice called out from the shadows. "Hurry up or I'm going back to my room…" Red eyes gleamed from behind the shadows and fixed it on the tall man walking towards him. The snake like man looked up and smirked.

"Oh?" he called back. Slowly, he seemed to slither towards the boy sitting in the shadows and stopped when he reached the giant statue of the snake.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I don't know how you can live with such trash," another voice called out.

Both Orochimaru and Sasuke turned to see a man with white hair tied in a ponytail. He pushed up his glasses and walked up to Sasuke. "Be more respectful to your master kid! Your times almost up." He was about to slap him but Sasuke caught his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't think you can lay your filthy hands on me," scowled Sasuke. Kabuto flinched and drew back his arm. Orochimaru smiled slyly as he watched the two and backed away slowly.

"Kabuto, I'd watch your mouth. Sasuke's anger is not to be tempered with for even I sometimes fear him." Orochimaru's voice held a slight taunt to it.

"If you're just going to talk all day, I might as well be my room," Sasuke said coldly. He spat on the floor and walked into darkness the sound of his footsteps echoing until it quietly disappeared. They heard a door open and closed. Kabuto turned to Orochimaru shaking his head.

"What are you going to do about him master?" he asked walking back to his desk. There he pulled out some files and started to arrange something. Orochimaru sighed but then started to laugh.

"What am I going to do? We'll just have to bear with it, won't we? It won't be long until Sasuke-kun is truly and mine forever." Orochimaru laughed again and made hand signs.

"Kabuto, you better be ready, it'll only be a few more weeks until it's time." He looked over at the man and gazed at him before slowly starting to disappear. "Kabuto, you should treat Sasuke-kun more kindly because in no time, he will be me."

Kabuto shook his head and looked down at his papers smiling. 'You are a true genius master. Konoha will pay for doubting your intelligence,' he thought.

* * *

Yes yes, it's really short. Forgive me. I well...ran out of ideas. Maybe the next chap will be better XD


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! FINALLY IT'S DONE! Zomg, you don't know how stressed I've been since my writers block. . I seriously think I'm having a meltdown. -sigh- Moving on...This chapter is rushed in many places as you can tell, I make a better copy of it later but so far here it is. Thank you KristineX3- for betaing! I would have never gotten through without you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm just a huge fan of Sasuke!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Rain poured down on the rooftops and the sound could be heard everywhere inside the tower. Far below the roof stood Itachi frozen at Kakashi's words and staring straight ahead. His eyes twitched and slowly as his mouth formed a word.

"Orochimaru?" Itachi said softly. Deidara glanced at Itachi and back at the copy cat ninja. He couldn't help but smile at the situation. Deidara was never really good at intense and serious times but this was amusing.

"You're suggesting that my brother is with him?" he spat gruffly, his eyes glaring at the ninja.

Orochimaru; the little snake who had managed to hide away from the Akatsuki all these years, after climbing his way out of their loyalty. How could Sasuke, no an Uchiha, ever managed to enter his grasp? Itachi couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Anger and blood thirst gained on his eyes and he soon flashed them off like neon lights. They held no more patience; Itachi was finally set loose.

Throwing the poor blonde onto the ground, raven hair flew around as Itachi charged at Kakashi with all his might. He didn't know why he was attacking him but all he knew at that very moment was to strike something, and right now, the silver haired man looked like a red flag waving in front of an angry bull.

"Remember this well, Kakashi! Don't underestimate an Uchiha!" Itachi screeched, his arms flinging up into the air and crashing down to meet soft meat. Blood splattered everywhere and a pink fair haired Kunoichi fell from Kakashi's arms as he grasped his shoulder in pain. Kakashi winced again, smiling while doing so. His head cocked up to face Itachi's frustrated face and gave a little taunting nod.

"Are you that upset about your little brother? The one whose life you destroyed?" his voice rang out in a mocking tone.

The Uchiha's body stiffens at Kakashi's words and a bashing feeling suddenly overwhelmed him. He felt weak and he knew he was losing to his own words that he had said before. Foolishness crept inch by inch into the crevices of his heart while the fact of him being a hypocrite also entered his mind. Itachi quickly shook away the feeling pulled out his Kunai, making a squelchy sound inside of Kakashi's now crimson flesh. Kakashi drew back and quickly bent down to gather up Sakura in one hand while forming hand signs in the other. He smirked as Itachi swung his instrument upward with a determined expression on his face as if expecting another blow to the other shoulder. But as soon as the Kunai screeched through the air; it sliced nothing but Oxygen, making Itachi tumble over.

"You coward, you never had the strength to fight an Uchiha to begin with!" mumbled Itachi in despair. The cold metal Kunai now warm and soaked with sweat came falling out of Itachi's hand, clashing at the ground below. After it came Itachi as he fell to his knees while blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't believe the state he was in. Deidara couldn't believe it either.

There was the great Uchiha Itachi, lying on his knees and crying.

"Itachi-sama?" called out the auburn man. He looked at his partner and blinked in disbelief. Never in his life had he seen Itachi act like this, like he's losing - suffering, maybe even in pain. His arm reached out to touch the pretty boy but got swatted away like he was some dirty fly. Deidara nodded to himself and turned around expecting to see Naruto still there but faced an empty wall.

"What?!" he said in horror. "Itachi, the Jinchuuriki! It's gone! Where is he?" Itachi heard nothing; his mind was still on what Kakashi had said,

"_Itachi let Naruto go. You want your brother? Then let me tell you, he not here. He's with Orochimaru."_

"_He's with Orochimaru..."_

"Father; are you there? If so, I want to know something. Why is the world so cold?" Itachi slowly lifted up his face to gaze into his fathers eyes that were so full of concern. Tears drifted down his face as he thought inside his mind while flashes of his father came in front of him.

Why am _I_ so cold?

"Itachi; what's on your mind?"

* * *

The back of a white haired man could be seen through the shadows, pulling out a chair and sitting down silently before a computer screen. His long arms moved about to type and research while he himself hummed. His eyes flickered against the dim light glowing from the screen and slowly his pupils met a little button on the side of the screen. He smiled as he moved the mouse over to lick it, revealing a fuzzy screen; a screen of a camera.

"Run!"

Men, women, ran from all directions from what looked like a dark haired man, silently slashing each and every one of the people in the dungeon. The doors were locked and children scuttled around as they found out. With a slash of Sasuke's sword, blood splattered and more people fell. He gently and quietly moved to the surviving man and chuckled.

'Sasuke-kun, are you that bored that you had to kill innocent people?' Kabuto thought. Slowly Sasuke lifted up his sword and watched the man beg for forgiveness.

"Why should I forgive you?" Sasuke remarked.

"No, please!"

Sasuke raised his sword and with a quick slash, the man fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke stood there gazing at the oozing blood that leaked from his wound and started to giggle like a child. He smiled and looked sown at the blood covered sword but he felt a presence though, lurking behind him. As quick as the wind Sasuke turned around to face a little girl trembling. She was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke laughed at her and started to walk in her direction.

"F-father!" she cried out. Sasuke stopped and gaped at her, his heart beat quickening.

"Father!" she cried out again. The girl blinked back her tears and ran past Sasuke, not caring if he would kill her. She stopped and looked down at her father, her body trembling. "Daddy... He's... He's, why? What did he ever do to you?" tears streamed down her pale face as she angrily looked up at the man who killed her father. Sasuke stood over her, watching every move she made. He didn't know how to answer her question and only gazed down ignorantly. After moments of sobbing he answered.

"Your father was weak; don't make the same mistake he did. You have to train yourself to become stronger," Sasuke said putting much force into the last sentence. He said what he felt. And somehow he felt good saying it to her. Looking down at the little girl, he didn't know why, but her position, figure and speech were so familiar to him.

"No," her voice echoed quietly.

"Go, train. Train until you are strong enough to defend the ones you love, instead of being defended by those you love." Sasuke blinked back the tears and quickly wiped the sword on his shirt. He swiftly put it back into his sheath and turned to walk away, but stopped a few meters away from her.

"Why didn't you kill me? Kill me! There's no reason for me to live on!" she cried out to him. Sasuke turned around.

"There is a reason. I don't need to kill you. Because I want to see, how strong you have become when you face me the next time we meet." Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to push his memories away. Him running, running like a coward; running away from the man that killed his father, running, was all he could do when he was small. He was scared, too scared to face his sibling, to scared to face reality.

_Sasuke, what ever you do. Do not follow your brother's footsteps_.

I'm sorry father; I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to look weak in front of my master. I didn't want to tell her that her father isn't dead in front of the cameras, that none of these people are dead. I know I'm still weak, weak and a coward. But someday I'll slay him, Orochimaru; I will show you no mercy. A wicked smile crept along the lines of Sasuke's face and he began to grin menacingly.

"He's just like Itachi. Isn't he Lord Orochimaru?" A cold distant voice rang out. He laughed and stared down at the computer screen. "Just the way I want him. He is, after all, fulfilling his wish; to become just like his brother."

Sasuke entered his room and sat quietly on the hard cold bed. He spread his arms out and lay down, closing his eyes while doing so. He sighed, his voice quivering before a hiccup escaped his mouth. He clapped his hands over the sound. 'Why, do I feel...? Guilty?'

_There's nothing weak about protecting somebody! _

_Sasuke, do not follow your brothers footsteps. _

_You become stronger from erasing your emotions and bonds. _

"Which way is the 'right' way?"

* * *

"Deidara, you didn't have to interfere," scolded Itachi. He pushed his teammate aside and walked ahead to the cabin they were staying at outside the village.

"Well, guess what Itachi-sempai! You should let me in on some things! We are partners. At least tell me why you messed up our mission!" retorted Deidara. He glared angrily at his partner. Even if he liked Itachi, his attitude towards him was getting irritating. Itachi was silent and looked down at the ground. He felt shame and guilt now; shame, for causing his partner to go with him and guilt for hurting his brother's best friend. 'Haven't I hurt the people he loved enough?'

They had fled after "defeating", fearing that if they stayed, they would get caught by more ninja. Deidara had been asking Itachi questions the whole time they left. Itachi had failed in finding his brother, and he failed again in capturing the last Jinchuuriki.

"Sempai... Why, are you so distant un?" Deidara asked softly, quietly shuffling a good distance away from Itachi just in case. "Even to the people who love you." Itachi's eyes widened as Deidara asked him. What was he supposed to say? He stared hard at the ground, thinking furiously. This wasn't a question he could avoid...But wait? Didn't that mean... Deidara loved him?'

"What do you mean? Deidara, we're criminals. It's only natural for us to be distant." Deidara shook his head and smiled bitterly.

"You're not a criminal. Well, you are, but..." Deidara stopped, hesitating before continuing. Itachi glanced up from the dirt he was staring at for sometime and forth some words out of his mouth.

"But?" Deidara took a deep breath before continuing. "You remember that night clearly don't you?"

"That night?" repeated Itachi confused.

"I was new. Actually I started a year before you, but our leader didn't trust me though. On that night, I heard that you killed your whole clan."

"How?" Itachi said aloud, he couldn't help it, but his voice trembled as he remembered.

"I heard, the plans of you killing your whole clan." Deidara took a long breath and continued; he told Itachi what he had heard on that night. Deidara said that he was walking and found the leader talking about something. "I admit I was curious," Deidara said sheepishly. He had sneaked beside the door, and focused his mechanical eye on the leader and Zetsu who was with him. "They didn't believe you had it in you. They didn't think you could kill your whole clan. And they were right, even though they injected that into you, you still didn't kill your brother."

"Zetsu tonight is the night. The Uchiha will attempt to kill his clan."

"Are you sure he is strong enough?" answered Zetsu.

"I'll see if he really wants to join us, this night will answer our questions."

"You think he'll be able to kill his parents?"

"That's the problem, whatever a person is, there is no way someone can kill their heart enough to kill their blood relatives; unless your named Zetsu, or went horribly wrong." Zetsu laughed into the darkness, his voice running shivers down the blonde's spine as he focused in to get a clearer view.

"Hm, but Itachi is human, so?"

"Zetsu, you know how much I loath the Uchiha clan."

"Yes master, I know."

"They have so much pride and justice, especially their captain, that Fugaku."

"So you want me to somehow make Itachi kill his parents?"

"Correct, I want you to give this bottle to Itachi before he goes to slay his parents. Tell him, that he must drink it in order to become a full Akatsuki."

"What is it?"

"I rather not want you to ask so many questions. However, it's a special drug that will disrupt your internal nervous system, causing your brain to dysfunction. It'll cause even the mentally strong people to create vivid illusions within their heads, causing them to go insane. It'll last for about an hour or so."

"What if it wears out before he kills them?"

"Oh, don't worry. Kakazu told me it's 100 perfect."

"Kakazu? Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Zetsu, he paid 100, 000, 000 yen for it."

"Okay." Foot steps wilted away as the figure left. The leader smirked 'Itachi, how much do you want to join the Akatsuki?'

* * *

"Itachi... that's what I heard yeah." explained Deidara.

Itachi looked up, his eyes gleaming with fallen tears. His voice cracked and whimpered a bit but turned sharp as he threw his head in the direction of the Auburn. "Why are you doing this? Are you not loyal to Akatsuki?"

Deidara waited until they were silent once more and looked up into the sky filled with splendid golden colors, reflecting off his own. "I like art and literature; emotions and feelings more than thieving and killing. And besides..." Deidara paused and took a deep breath, "I like you."

Itachi looked up abruptly, shocked at Deidara's words. He mouthed the sentence Deidara just said and quietly walked away. Itachi looked up into the sky filled with marvelous autumn colors, "Thanks," he said stiffly. Itachi didn't know what to think but for now he felt happy, content that someone liked him. Even if it's just a little thing, it seemed huge to him.

Deidara smiled and tilted his head, his face slowly turning pink.

"Now, let's go find Orochimaru! And I'll show him what revenge is!" Itachi marched passed Deidara without hesitation and was ready for action. Deidara smiled. I never knew this determination Itachi had.

"Deidara…"

"Hm?"

"It's a bit uncomfortable when you stare at me like that…"

"Oh, sorry,"

Itachi smoothly closed his eyes and smiled, a true smiled that lit up his narrow face. He looked, just like a small child. I will bring you back Sasuke, and hopefully you will forgive me for what I've done.

* * *

How was it? Good bad? Good bad? Yes no? Please review and tell me what you think! I must have reviews to live!! arrggg -dies- 


	5. Chapter 5: I can hold them, So leave

Sigh- Loon-chan back! Back from the dead I would assume. XD With so much work to do at school, I'm so sorry for for the delay. . Seriously, all I did was procrastinate and procrastinate some more. Developing pretty good skills eh?

WELL as for the chapter, I'm not really happy with it actually It sounded rather... Rushed in my opinion. Thank you Kristine-X3- for Beta-ing, your the best! Hopefully my oncoming chaps will make up for this crappy one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does, and if your lucky enough in the end of April, Kishi will visit a Kon in DC, maybe then can you ask if Naruto will end in 150 more chaps... Lots of info I'm giving! )

* * *

"Hurry, Naruto! According to the Hokage, Orochimaru's next location isn't far from here!" called out Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm on it. Give me a second!" answered Naruto as he pulled out a small scroll. Swiftly biting his thumb and spreading the crimson liquid over the scroll he summoned a small red frog. "Hey frog, help us out!"

"Sasuke," Sakura said meekly. She shook her head and concentrated on running. 'This time, I won't just stand there and do nothing! I will be of help!'

Naruto glanced over at the girl he had a crush on for so many years. He saw that she had a worried and angst expression on her face and felt concern himself. "Sakura-chan, this time, we'll bring him back," he nodded.

Sakura quickly glanced over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "Sure."

"Hey. We're here on a mission to capture the Akatsuki, so you have to focus on that. Not on saving Sasuke yet," Kakashi called over them. They ran through the forest, dodging trees and branches on the way.

"Kakashi, how can you say that? This might be the only chance to save Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in horror. Kakashi was quiet for a minute, not knowing what to say. He studied the faces of his team mates and slowly smiled.

"If you finish your mission, we'll see."

"That's right, Naruto. We can't just burst our way through and take Sasuke back! Our mission is to bring Itachi into captivity," Sakura said, a little distressed.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed.

After about 5 hours of running Kakashi stopped and turned his head towards the two. "We'll rest up then start again. From now on we have to be careful; we're in his territory now. Who knows what might happen."

Naruto nodded followed by Sakura who still looked again, rather stressed. She frigidly lifted up her hand to stroke the cold metal on top of her cherry blossomed colored hair; Moving her fingers through each rough line and dent, making sure to brush the cold metal thoroughly. A sigh escaped her as an image of a scratched forehead protector formed in her mind, followed by a dark figure. "Arg."

"Sakura?" Naruto said with concern. He walked over to her and peered behind the long bangs that fell from behind her head band. They ruffled as a light wind blew and he could see glistening tears around her emerald eyes. "Sakura, you ok?"

The cherry blossom haired kunoichi shook her head quietly and slowly mumbled something. She looked up to see Naruto's worried expression and smiled, "I'm fine Naruto…" her voice choked. "But why though, Naruto, please, if you can answer." Her face lifted up to face his equally.

"Hm," joked Naruto. He was uncomfortable with the way Sakura was acting and now they were face to face, eye to eye. Kakashi watched the two of them and smiled gently, he knew he shouldn't be watching, but then again, he couldn't help it. His hands fumbled with the Kunai he was loading into his pocket while his eyes were fixed on the couple.

"Naruto, I know it sounds weird, but why does it have to happen? Why to him? What did he ever do to deserve this?" Tears broke through the dam and flowed down her pale skin and over her rosy cheeks. They entered her mouth but she didn't care. Sakura cried as Naruto held her into his arms. He felt suffocating inside as well. They both were, suffering; from Sasuke's pain.

'What am I suppose to do but hold her in my arms like this?' Naruto stroked her hair and tuck a strand behind her ear while patting her gently on the head. He whispered soothing words inside her ear yet it seemed to be no use. She let go, her feelings were washing, and they were draining. It wouldn't be long until she went into one of her emotional moods again. Naruto clenched his fist angrily at the pain Sakura was suffering, at the pain Sasuke had suffered. He was mad, he didn't know why but seeing Sakura depressed like this in his arms, he felt weak but strong as well. It wasn't the first time Sakura broke down, she has done it every month or so, but the last couple of weeks she's been doing it more often. As hard as Naruto tried to push the thought out, he knew it was because of Sasuke that Sakura was like this.

"Sakura, please; we'll get him back, I'll get him back! I'll keep our promise!" Naruto threw his arm up into the air as he vowed to bring Sasuke back; the little Kunoichi lifted her head up to watch his determination. She knew she couldn't do anything on her own. Tightening her grip on Naruto's shirt, she pulled him closer and buried her face in his warm coat. I can't do anything; all I do is hiding behind him. I can't do anything to bring my love back. I can't, I can't do anything!

Kakashi peered behind his book as he heard the scream, and quickly dropped it to rush to the girl. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi grabbed both Sakura's arms as she thrashed about trying to hold onto Naruto. The blonde looked shocked and scared. What had he done to make her like this?

"Let me go Kakashi! Let me go! I can't do anything! You all know it!" Sakura screamed again and finally let go of Naruto's coat, a feeling of freedom ran up his body but was quickly covered up with cold as he saw her run into the forest.

"Sakura!" he called after her. "Sakura…"

"Naruto, she'll be fine, but I have to know something, has she been doing this lately?"

Naruto nodded, blonde streaks falling in his eyes. He touched the place where Sakura had grabbed him like she would never have let go; like she was in pain. The tight hard feeling was still there and his heart was still beating quickly while droplets of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. He gripped his fist into knots as he growled "Sasuke…"

"Naruto, please calm down."

_Why? Why does it have to happen to Sasuke?_ 'I don't know Sakura, but I do know that he was the one who caused you this pain. I do know that he caused it by using your love against you. Sasuke, I will never forgive you. Why though? Why Sakura, what did she ever do to deserve this? Is it because she was close to you? When people are close to you, do they get thrown away like trash?' Naruto gripped his hands tighter as memories of him getting pinned down at the valley of the end entered.

"Naruto!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him back and forth, breaking him from his intense visions.

"Kakashi," Naruto quietly called out as he shook the teachers hands off his shoulders and turned away to face the trees where Sakura disappeared too.

"Naruto, you shouldn't follow Sakura's ways! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Kakashi." Kakashi looked at his student and quietly answered to his calling after seeing the empty look in his eyes.

"I can't do it."

"What?" Naruto drew circles in the dirt stalling for the right time to look up into his teacher's eyes.

"I can't face him."

"Naruto," Kakashi soothingly said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto pushed it off quickly and turned around.

"Can't you see? I can't do it! I can't bring him back! I let him have the power. Why, why did I let him?" Kakashi sighed, first the outburst from Sakura, then the emotional memories, now this? He took in a deep breath about to give his student a lecture, but Naruto interrupted.

"Kakashi," Naruto turned his head back at his teacher and gently smiled. "I let him have the power. I did it; I couldn't stop him the first time. Don't you get it? Me, Sakura and everyone else, we failed. I can't save him after all. I was just bluffing, for Sakura's sake and mine. Kakashi, he's taken over me. I'm no longer myself, neither is Sakura; we both no that. He's draining us. I can't take it anymore."

"Naruto, you're thinking too much, if Sasuke is so much in your mind. Get him back."

"Don't you get it!" cried out Naruto in despair, "I can't think straight! I can't see anything except him! Everywhere I turn, I can't breathe, and I can't do anything. He's a demon, a person I can't face on! I'm, I'm a coward; I can't even stop my best friend, the one I admired for so long. I don't have the courage to surpass him; I know I let him won. I gave him my power; my life is in his advantage."

'Naruto, what have I done?' Spring hair tumbled down her face. She peeked from the cracks of the tree to see the person who would never give up, giving up to his very own rival, his first friend. 'It's because of me; it's all because of me.' Sakura had run as far as she could, scream as she saw her reflection in the stream. She didn't care anymore if anyone was watching her. She threw stones at her reflection only to see Sasuke. But then at that moment, she had realized how childish she was acting and felt guilty for putting Naruto through it, but she couldn't help it. 'Sasuke, he's like a drug. He's like someone I run from forever yet chase after all the time. '

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out. She pushed herself off the tree and ran towards the man standing in front of her teacher, trembling every time he said Sasuke's name.

"Sakura…?"

Deidara rounded a corner and turned sharply onto a dirt covered road. Wind blew more sand and dirt across and suddenly into his eyes. Deidara rubbed it out instantly. "This is the place?" Deidara asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. He looked around at the broken down area and noticed a small cabin not far from where they were standing. The site of an inartistic place made Deidara scoff and turn to look at Itachi who was barely paying any attention. He turned back after seeing his partner out of it and laid his hands over the pouch full of clay plastered to his side. "I guess I'll have to make this place more interesting," Deidara smirk before a huge grin broke out.

There it was again. That silly grin Deidara had on for the past few days. It was like the blonde had something in mind, something concerning him, Uchiha Itachi. His eyes moved back in place as he tried to think of something else. Where was Orochimaru? Deidara sure wasn't any help when Itachi had brought up the subject. All it had caused was starting Deidara on conversation of fried snakes. This was a delicacy in some countries, according to Deidara. But Itachi had had enough of fried snakes; all he wanted was to find his brother. Sure the story Deidara had told him about five days ago had made him feel better. But now he was even more determined to find his sibling. "Deidara what are you doing?" Itachi asked coldly as his eyes once more followed the blonde's movement.

"Me? I'm making this place more interesting. It's so incredibly boring if we have to wait until the people came out before kidnapping his granddaughter," Deidara said shifting his shoulders and molding some clay in his left hand. Itachi couldn't help it, but he felt revulsion creep within him as the slimy tongue came swishing out of Deidara's hand, handing him the piece of clay now molded into a bird. Saliva ran down the palm of his hand and he quickly wiped it on his cloak which sickened Itachi even more. He quickly turned to face the small broken down cabin. It was in the middle of a dried out field. The sun was shining hotly on everything and seemed to be burning it slowly. Itachi thought the place would look fairly nice in the early spring but now it looked like trash. More dust flew past as the wind roughly blew Itachi's hair, and to top it off, some pieces of dried grass stuck to his face. He jerked his head in irritation to get rid of it before saying roughly "Hurry up; it's getting bothersome out here."

"Ok, ok, I didn't know you would agree to me making explosions, but I guess some of my artist explanations are rubbing off on you yeah?" Deidara grin some more which made Itachi more uncomfortable then he already was. He threw the bird into the air and made a hand sign. Itachi could almost see the energy inside the bird as it grew slightly bigger and fluttered towards the site. Both Deidara and Itachi instantly turned back and marched behind the corner of the wall while peeking over it too see the bird reaching the cabin about fifty feet away from them. Deidara did a little dance before it exploded and clapped his hands when he heard the explosion. Bits of woods and dirt flew everywhere and after a moment of stiff silence, they heard yelling from inside the cabin. Deidara had made sure the bird only blew up a section of it, which was hard since the cabin was so small.

Itachi leaned against the cold gruff wall before leaning his head back and grabbing Deidara with him. He pushed Deidara's head against his own and pushed their bodies slightly more against the wall, ignoring the "ouch" comments of the blonde. "Their coming, you don't want to be spotted," whispered Itachi in his 'I know everything.' voice which irritated Deidara the most.

Deidara mumbled as the kunai he was pulling out of his pouch and accidentally dropped. He bent down to pick it up but instantly got pulled back by the hair. Itachi again ignore the comments the blonde made. "Itachi!"

"Shush!" Itachi said glaring at him as though he committed murder, not the kind he always did but murder as in a big murder.

Deidara shuffled his feet as he notice that look. The only time he had gotten that look was when he was on a mission with Itachi's team and master Sasori. They had been given a difficult mission of capturing the princess and in order to hold onto her Deidara, had held her waist so tight he had crushed her bones and killed her. It was an accident, he swore. But still, he failed the mission and not only was he in trouble, but got his whole team into jeopardy as well. Sasori had insulted him a lot, which hurt, and Kisame had blown his head off. Deidara didn't mind though since Kisame was always yelling at him and Sasori scolded him. But Itachi had barely given him a look through out the whole mission. But he had remember that day, when Kisame had finished yelling at him, Deidara turned his head to find Itachi in a dark corner giving him the most ugliest glare he had ever seen. It had made Deidara's stomached turn and it was doing it again, except he was closer to Itachi now. Scratch closer, they were practically hugging. So you can imagine how scared Deidara was, he could feel the ends of his hair sticking up in the back of his neck. Deidara shuffled a little ways away from the raven hair while trying on a new develop grin. "Haha; yeah…sorry 'bout that…" trailed Deidara as he once again looked over the corner of the wall.

"Deidara, our plans are to gather the Jinchuuriki. Don't do anything more then we have too!" Itachi's order barked out. Deidara froze his hands inches away from the clay he was reaching for.

"Yeah alright," he said slyly.

"What happened?"

"Secure the door, and put more locks around it! We can't have anyone get to her."

Deidara smirked at the sound of panic. He turned towards Itachi and once given the nod of the raven head, his body flew forward in a rush.

"Look!" yelled a tall man. His build was great and he looked well trained enough. Deidara flew around him and entered the cabin before any of them could move. 'It's better not to fight them just yet,' Deidara thought. He rushed around the small cabin, looking around and around for his prey. She was nowhere in sight. He stumbled over a small table and swore under his breath at how small the place was. 'How can they keep someone in here? He thought. Soon, Deidara entered what looked like a kitchen with cramped furniture's on either side. 'This is the last room. Where is she?' He started to panic, but a sudden idea came into his mind. 'Wait…' there was an old mat crumpled up under the table. He smirked, thinking about how stupid these people could be.

"Gotcha!" called out Deidara as he flung the mat away revealing a wooden door, tightly shut against the ground. Below the fabric laid a shut door, pressed so much against the ground that it looked almost stuck. He grinned; a tight door wouldn't be able to keep him out. With a twist of his arm and a turn of his body he crashed down his fist and splattered the wood into little piece. The wood wasn't even compact. It was limp and fragile like a young woman's bone. His lips curved into a smile that crumpled his beautiful look, making him terrifying. He was soon recognized as he stared face to face with the feudal lord's grand daughter. She was tightly locked up in a small room, quivering while splinters of woods flew around. Quickly Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her up, blocking out any guilt and sound that the girl would give him. He ran through the front door without any hesitation. Just as he thought, her bone was as soft as the door. With a quick bend of his wrist, there was a sharp crack and she stopped struggling only to cry out.

"What are you doing to me?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you?" he said, smiling as the tickling sensation filled his skin from the vibration. Her voice cried out in alarm as Deidara slowed down to a halt. He dropped her, making sure she knew he did not care for her safety. His eyes looked up, locking onto Itachi who was standing by.

"Congrats, you didn't mess up," Itachi said cruelly. The girl stared at him coldheartedly. Itachi looked away towards the cabin, crushing Deidara with his ignore. He grumbled.

"Don't speak to soon, we have visitors."

In the distance, coming towards them with tremendous speed were ANBU, weapons out and ready to attack. Deidara snorted "They're a bit too late," he cried out in alarm and jumped back as Itachi threw a kunai past him. Itachi gave him a dirty look and paced past him, pulling out a long silver sword from a sheath underneath his cloak. "I'll take care of this, you go ahead with her."

"Fine, fine," Deidara shrugged and picked up the girl who whined and thrashes about only to be kicked. He turned to look back once more before jumping into the forest. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the incoming Ninja and jumped instantly as shuriken aimed at him. He snarled and deflected kunai before noticing he was surrounded by ten ANBU. He cursed in a wretch language only he himself knew existed and monotonously backed away. With a quick jerk of his body he disappeared and appeared again behind the group. He hated to flee but right now there were no choices. Itachi was weak at the moment and if he fought he would win but the outcome would still be nasty. A sharp pain stabbed at his shoulder followed by another and another still, inflicting multiple waves of pressure on him. He gasped and swore while trying to increase his speed. His eyes were weak; he could no longer sense the weapons flying towards him without activating his Sharingan. He knew though that if he were to activate his ability, it would still do him no good. Itachi was in trouble. A terrible sound suddenly erupted in his ear and with a turn of his head he knew it was his last glance of life. Crimson, blood red sparks flew and sounds of clashing metal vibrated against the still air. Itachi opened his eyes only to be splattered with damp liquid. He wiped the liquid off his cheek and gazed down, it was blood. Quickly, he scanned the area, a few ANBU lay sprawled on the ground while the rest were in a fighting stance. He looked up to find auburns hair trying to escape to the wind as it was attached to a young man.

"Itachi, go. I left her about three kilometers east from here. I'll hold them off. You don't look so good to me."

Itachi nodded and turned away but not before saying. "Make sure to come back, I don't want leader to be madder then he already will be." Deidara grinned and pocketed his hands only to lift them out full of clay.

"Would I die from them?"

Itachi turned back and ran, not bothering to care for the remains behind him. He crushed a skull in half as he stamped his foot into the ground before pushing off into the woods.

The blonde averted the ANBU's gaze and took out the molded bird from his palm. "Will you be my precious art today?" he whispered gently to the stiff bird. Its eye bore into his. He gently smiled and threw it, making it flutter before exploding near the Ninja. The men jumped back avoiding the blast and took off with terrible speed, aiming for Deidara. The blonde quickly swore as the whirling smoke cleared to reveal in total twenty Ninja.

"You have no escape route Akatsuki Ninja," called out a man who seemed to be their captain. "Surrender and we will lock you up peacefully and you will not have to suffer."

Deidara smirked and pulled his sleeve back to reveal a clay shape of the man's face. His lips curved into a broad smile before crushing the wet clay between his fingers, "All the more fun," he simply said.

* * *

Shazzam, see how my lazyness made it so wierd? Personally, Naruto and Sakura sounded so OOC... and I didn't get the Itachi leaving Deidara right either. He was suppose to sound like "Oh you came to save, you better had" and run off without thanking. Thats what I WANTED him to sound like. Oh well...

Loon-chan,

Ps. Sasu-kun says Hi

Sasuke: ...


End file.
